Vudu's The Boys Who Lived: Year One
by Tinabedina
Summary: Adopted story AU: Harry had an older brother named Evane, and together they are the boys who lived. Harry is tormented by the accident that killed his aunt and cousin, and Evane spends all his time caring for Harry and keeps his Uncle from laying a hand


**The Boys Who Lived**

_Chapter One: A Childhood Beginning_

_'_

_The car spun out of control, the wheels screeched trying to stop. Screams echoed through the car. A bright light shone through his head. _

_Debris was everywhere nothing was clean. Dirt covered bits of car lay meters away from the wreckage of two cars. Everything was quiet there was no more screams of fright and pain, just deathly stillness._

_He looked up and saw a man in a dark uniform; he had what looked like large metal hands in his. Everything went black._

_'_

Harry bolt upright in his bed jostling his brother Evane on his way up. He looked around and shook his older brother by two years awake.

"Evane… Evane wake up." Harry whispered.

"Huh, Harry? What's the matter Harry?" he asked, getting up to wrap his arms tenderly around his brother.

"Had a bad dream. It was about why I was in the hospital again." Harry cried silently.

Evane rubbed soothing circles on his back trying to calm his frantic brother down. Being careful not to disturb the bruises on his younger half's face, he kissed his forehead tenderly.

"It's alright, hush now. It was just a dream, its over. I won't let anything happen to you." Evane cooed.

From the next room they could hear pounding steps, Vernon was awake. And when Vernon was awake at 1 o'clock in the morning, hell would be paid. And it was usually on Harry, whether it was his fault and he deserved it or not!

"Shhh, I'm here baby, I'm here. I won't let him hurt you. I promise I'll try I promise." He whispered into Harry's ear.

His sobs quieted and he began to shake, as the locks on the door began to jingle and quake from the pressure their uncle was using to get in.

"Boys! You are so going to get it… waking me up at one in the morning. I have to work today you insolent whelps," he snarled as he entered the bedroom.

Evane moved to put Harry behind him and protect him. But his uncle made a grab for his arm and pulled Harry from behind him. Harry whimpered as Vernon smacked him across the face, adding more to the bruise already there.

Evane jumped up and punched his walrus uncle in the face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he shouted and grabbed his brother. He shoved him under the bed and said "Stay under here, little bear. Stay under here."

Harry nodded, Evane used to call him little bear when they were younger. He clenched his eyes as Evane was pulled from under the bed. He plugged his ears and knew Evane was cursing with every foul word he knew.

Harry curled up into a ball, wishing that they were at the other place in his dreams. Flying on a motorbike with a red haired lady and a man that looked a lot like them, but more like him. Their mother and father, he had come to realize.

Evane pushed at Vernon, screaming at him.

"Leave Harry the fuck alone. HE CAN'T HELP HE HAS NIGHTMARES, IT WASN'T HIS FAULT YOUR BITCH WIFE AND PIG SON DIED FROM A FUCKING DRUNK DRIVER."

"You will never speak to me like that again." He whispered maliciously.

Grabbing Evane around his 11 year-old neck he tossed him across the room. Bending down as much as he could he reached under the bed and grabbed hold of a thin arm. With an almighty squeeze he pulled, and a scream sung in his ears. The boy was out from under his cover and to make things more fun, his arm was broken.

"Please… 'm sorry, 'm sorry. Won't do it again, won't do it. Please 'm sorry." He cried.

"You had best believe it won't happen again boy." He tossed Harry over to his brother by the door and stalked out, locking the plentiful locks on their door.

Evane got up slowly and leaned over to pick up the still form by his side. Ignoring the aches in his body, he wrapped his arms around it and rocked.

"At least it wasn't as bad as it would have been." He thought to himself.

"It's okay, it wasn't as bad as he intended. Wake up now Little Bear."

"Vay, my arm hurts Vay. I want to go back to the motorbike. Can I go back?"

Evane sighed, when Harry had been 4 he was with his aunt and cousin in the car. It was around midnight and Harry had had a high fever. Dudley screamed till she allowed him to come with.

But a drunk driver ran into them before they made it. Harry had barley survived; blood was rushing out of a wound he received on his forearm from a piece of glass. Though everyone else had died on impact, he cried and cried saying his family was in pain.

It hadn't taken long after that for a coma to settle in and the darkness had taken his little bear from him for two months. And as they were going to pull his plug, he opened his bright green eyes and smiled.

His very first sentence was. "I liked the motorbike, can I have one Vane?"

Evane closed his eyes as a tear slipped passed and shock his head before he replied.

"No little bear you can't go back and see it. Then whom will I have to talk to?" he whispered into his ear.

"Okay, Vane."

"Go to sleep Little Bear, get some rest I'll wake you up in a little while."

With a small, barely noticeable nod, Harry fell asleep in his brother's arms. Evane closed his eyes where they sat sprawled on the floor and soon too joined his little bear in sleep.

_'_

A repeated tapping at their window woke Evane Potter up from a restless sleep that they both desperately needed. To his astonishment a handsome owl was on the ledge holding a letting in its claws.

He could feel his body protesting to the movement of his stiff muscles, but gathered his still sleeping brother in his arms and placed him on their bed.

Heading to the window he opened it up and let the bird in. He watched in humor as the bird flew around and land on a pile of homework and skidding to the edge of the desk before taking off to do it again.

When it landed on a clear patch of wood it hooted indignantly at him for leaving something hazardous to ones health around and to the paper itself for, well, probably for just being there.

With the leg outstretched it waited for Evane to take the letter from its leg and then flew off. Shaking his head as the owl seemed to be ticked off as it left, he sat down on the bed. Placing Harry's head on his lap, he opened the letter.

Taking the plenty of things from the envelope, he began to read while playing with his brother's hair.

"Huh, well who would have known? Guess I'll have to think of a way to make Vernon agree to let me go. But if I do, what will happen to him?" he thought as he looked down to the person sleeping peacefully on his lap.

"I'll find a way to take him with, to protect him. I will." Putting the letter and school supplies list down beside him he looked at the map accompanying it.

He took of a gold key attached by invisible thread and put it on the bed side dresser. It was a map, detailing how to get to Diagon alley and to their vault to use the key that was attached, in order to get their supplies.

"Go to London, and enter the 'Leaky Cauldron' Hmmm, no humane can see it how interesting. And head to the wizard bank called 'Gringotts'. Give the goblin the key stating your name and what you wish to do after giving them your key. What the hell is a goblin?" he asked no one in particular.

"Evane? Your not supposed to swear remember?" Harry asked as he stretched cat-like in his lap.

"Right sorry Harry won't happen again." He laughed.

"Right, just don't let me catch you big brother." He winked.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah. But what's that?" he asked pointing to the key and the papers that surrounded him.

"Well, I got a letter from a lady called Professor McGonigall; she's a deputy headmistress from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"See, magic is real."

"Don't say it Harry." Evane warned with a smile.

"I… told… you… so! I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so!" he laughed.

Evane laughed, too, and placed his forehead on Harry's.

"You're so childish sometimes you know that right?"

"Yeah, and you love me anyway."

"That's the reason why I love you." He said and put his hands on Harry's face giving him a smile.

"But Evane, what will happen to me?" Harry asked sadly.

"I'll be there to stay 'til summer. I don't want to leave you here alone with him. I'm going to try and get them to let you come. I'll think of the perfect reason. And as for our outrageous uncle I have a plan ready for him."

Evane smiled at his brother and told him to get dressed; they had a long and interesting day ahead of them.


End file.
